Das erste Mal
by Bienebiene
Summary: Haruka und Michiru werden ein Liebespaar


Hi! Ich heiße Bienebiene und das ist meine zweite Fanfiction. Sie handelt nur von Haruka und Michiru. Wer ihre Beziehung nicht mag, sollte die Geschichte nicht lesen.  
Ich widme diese Fanfiction Haruka und Michiru, die viel Freude in mein Leben gebracht haben. Und auch BabyG014, meiner besten Internetfreundin.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
  
DAS ERSTE MAL  
  
Die Death Busters waren besiegt und Haruka und Michiru kehrten in ihre Heimatstadt zurück. Dort besaßen sie ein kleines Haus mit Garten am Rande der Stadt. Eigentlich gehörte es Haruka, aber da die beiden zusammen eine Mission gehabt hatten, nämlich die Talismane und den Messias zu finden, hatten sie es für besser gehalten, zusammen zu wohnen. Haruka hatte sich schon sehr an Michirus ständige Nähe gewöhnt und jetzt, da sie keine gemeinsame Mission mehr zu erfüllen hatten, befürchtete sie, dass Michiru nun vielleicht ausziehen wolle. Michiru hingegen hatte Angst, dass Haruka sie nicht mehr bei sich wohnen haben wollte, denn auch ihr war ihr Zusammenleben sehr angenehm. Sie mochte Harukas Nähe sehr, sie war ihre einzige Freundin. Aber da keiner der beiden ein Wort darüber verlor, dass Michiru ausziehen sollte, blieben sie zusammen wohnen.  
Es vergingen einige Wochen, die die beiden in Frieden und Ruhe verbrachten. Niemand störte sie, keine Dämonen oder sonstige Feinde, sie konnten nach Belieben ihren Hobbys nachgehen. Haruka fuhr oft mit ihrem Motorrad durch die Gegend, ohne ein Ziel, sie wollte bloß den Wind in ihrem Gesicht spüren. Das wirkte auf sie unheimlich angenehm, so fühlte sie sich frei und ungebändigt.  
Michiru las viel, ging oft schwimmen oder lag einfach nur am Strand und träumte vor sich hin. Und auch sie fühlte sich vollkommen frei und unbeschwert.  
  
An einem warmen Sommertag lag Michiru wieder einmal am Strand und las ein Buch. Es war ein Liebesroman und sie war gerade an einer Stelle, wo er seine Freundin zärtlich in die Arme schloss und sie dadurch das Gefühl vollkommener Geborgenheit und Zufriedenheit verspürte. Michiru wurde es ganz warm ums Herz und sie dachte sich: "Ach, wenn Haruka doch jetzt bei mir wäre, mich ganz zärtlich in die Arme nehmen würde und dieser Augenblick nie enden würde... - hey, was denke ich mir denn da? So ein Unsinn, Haruka ist eine Frau und ich auch. Und außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass sie jemals so für mich empfinden würde." Michiru war über ihre eigenen Gedanken erschrocken. Hatte sie soeben Gefühle für Haruka gezeigt? Nein, das war doch glatter Unfug. Ärgerlich schob Michiru diese Gedanken beiseite und widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch. Doch schon nach wenigen Sätzen sehnte sie sich abermals Haruka herbei. "Ach, wäre das schön, wenn sie jetzt bei mir wäre und mir sagte, dass wir für immer zusammenbleiben würden. So wie in diesem Roman. Hmmm...", doch dann schreckte sie abermals aus ihren Gedanken hoch. "Was denke ich mir denn da? Haruka ist meine Freundin, und nicht mehr. Ich kann doch nichts anderes für sie empfinden. Das geht doch nicht. Oder doch?" Michiru fühlte sich ein wenig verunsichert durch ihre seltsamen Gefühle, die sie empfand. Sie legte ihr Buch beiseite und ging zum Meer, um ein wenig zu schwimmen und sich von ihren Gedanken abzulenken.  
Dabei wurde sie aber von jemandem beobachtet. Es war Haruka, die auf dem Balkon ihres Strandhauses stand und Michiru betrachtete, wie sie sich geschmeidig bewegte, als sie zum Wasser ging. Der Badeanzug passte ihr wie angegossen und betonte ihre wunderschönen Konturen. Haruka ertappte sich dabei, wie sie diese in Gedanken sanft entlang strich. Schnell schob sie diese Gedanken aber wieder beiseite, da sie ihr peinlich waren und entschloss, auch an den Strand zu gehen. Sie verließ das Haus und schritt fröhlich auf Michirus Liegeplatz zu, wo der aufgeschlagene Liebesroman lag. Haruka setzte sich auf das im Sang ausgebreitete Badetuch, nahm das Buch in die Hand und las die Titelüberschrift "Ein Sommer nur mit dir". Darunter war das Bild eines Liebespaares abgebildet, das Hand in Hand den Strand entlangging. Und für einen Augenblick wünschte sich Haruka, sie und Michiru wären dieses Liebespaar, wobei ein sanftes Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte.  
Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch, da Michiru ihr ihre nassen, kalten Hände in den Nacken gelegt hatte. "Ah! Wer war das? Michiru!" Michiru kicherte und setzte sich zu Haruka auf ihr Badetuch. "Man, hast du mich erschreckt", meinte Haruka. Dann saßen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander und Haruka betrachtete Michiru ganz unauffällig. "Sie ist wirklich wunderschön, wenn die Wassertropfen sanft über ihre Haut gleiten. Und ihr nasses Haar glänzt so seidig in der Sonne. Ich glaube fast, ich habe mich in sie verliebt. Aber das könnte ich ihr niemals sagen, Michiru ist eine normale Frau, sie steht auf Männer. Wenn ich ihr meine Liebe gestehen würde, würde sie sich bloß vor mir ekeln und vielleicht gar nicht mehr meine Freundin sein wollen. Nein, ich darf es ihr auf keinen Fall sagen. Ach, warum muss die Liebe so kompliziert sein?" Haruka stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. "Hast du was?", wurde sie darauf von Michiru gefragt. "Nein, nein, ich habe nichts. Ich dachte nur, wie gut es wäre, sich bei dieser Hitze im Meer abzukühlen." "Ja, das tut gut, gehen wir doch eine Runde schwimmen." "Ich habe aber meine Badesachen nicht dabei. Jedoch theoretisch könnte ich ja auch in meinen Kleidern baden, bis zu unserem Strandhaus sind es ja nur fünf Minuten, da werde ich mich schon nicht erkälten." "Prima", meinte Michiru und die beiden gingen zum Meer.   
Langsam wateten sie bis zu den Knien ins Wasser. "Wie wäre es mit einem Wettschwimmen?", schlug Michiru vor. "Gut, aber nur, wenn du mir einen Vorsprung lässt. Du weißt, dass ich nicht so schnell schwimmen kann wie du." "OK. Ich zähle bis zehn und dann erst schwimme ich los. Also Eins, zwei, ..." Haruka ließ sich ins Wasser fallen und schwamm los. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie gar nicht vereinbart hatten, bis wohin sie eigentlich schwimmen wollten, doch da zog Michiru schon an ihr vorbei. Sie war eben unheimlich schnell, im Wasser war sie in ihrem Element. Sie schwamm eine Weile vor Haruka her, wobei sich ihr Abstand immer mehr vergrößerte. Dann hielt sie im Wasser an und wartete auf ihre Freundin, wobei sie ihre Schwimmzüge genau beobachtete. Erschöpft kam Haruka dann endlich bei Michiru an, die ihr nur freundlich zulächelte. "Puh, gegen dich habe ich aber auch gar keine Chance", jammerte Haruka. "Ich habe eine Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn wir eine Art Wett-Schwimm-Lauf machen würden. Wer zuerst bei unserem Badetuch ist, hat gewonnen. Dabei müssen wir in etwa dieselbe Strecke schwimmen wie laufen. Also ist das fair", schlug Michiru vor. Haruka war einverstanden und auf Drei schwammen sie los. Michiru war natürlich als erste Am Ufer angelangt, während Haruka noch weit vom Ufer entfernt war. Als diese dann endlich aus dem Wasser stieg, war Michiru schon fast bei ihrem Badtuch angelangt, und Haruka konnte sie trotz ihrer Schnelligkeit beim Laufen nicht mehr einholen. Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben Michiru nieder und schnappte erst mal ordentlich nach Luft. Wieder trat ein fünfminütiges Schweigen ein, währenddessen sich die beiden heimlich betrachteten, bis Haruka dann aber nachhause wollte, um sich etwas Trockenes anzuziehen.   
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen für die beiden ziemlich friedlich. Jedoch ertappte sich Michiru dabei, dass der Wunsch, Harukas Nähe, Geborgenheit und Zärtlichkeit zu spüren, immer häufiger in ihr hochstieg. Und Haruka ihrerseits verliebte sich noch viel mehr in Michiru, als sie es bisher schon war. Sie liebte alles an ihr, ihre Art zu gehen, ihr Lächeln, aber ganz besonders diese wunderschönen blauen Augen, die sie manchmal so sanft anschauten, dass Haruka sich wunderte, dass sie nicht vor lauter Liebe dahinschmolz. Aber sie liebte auch Michirus Körper, ihre seidige Haut, die sie bei jeder Gelegenheit zu spüren versuchte. Zum Beispiel, wenn sie gemeinsam das Geschirr abwuschen, und Michiru Haruka ein nasses Teller zum Abtrocknen reichte, versuchte Haruka jedes Mal dabei 'ganz zufällig' Michirus Hand zu berühren.   
Eines Abends war Michiru gerade unter der Dusche und Haruka wusste das. Sie hatte Michirus Körper noch nie nackt gesehen, doch konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, dass er makellos und perfekt aussehen musste. Sie hörte das Rauschen der Brause nun schon zum zweiten Mal, und so wusste sie, dass Michiru sich nun die Seife wieder abwusch. Gleich würde sie fertig sein und aus der Dusche steigen. Da hatte Haruka eine Idee. Sie machte sich die Hände schmutzig und schlich sich zur Badezimmertüre. Dort wartete sie bis das Rinnen des Wassers aus der Brause nicht mehr zu hören war. Dann wartete sie noch fünf Sekunden und öffnete die Türe, und wie sie es sich erhofft hatte, stand Michiru gerade völlig nackt im Bad. Haruka tat so, als hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass Michiru im Bad war. "Oh, entschuldige bitte, ich äh, ich wusste nicht, dass du dich gerade duschst. Ich äh, ich wollte mir nur kurz mal die Hände waschen." Dabei stieg Haruka die Röte ins Gesicht. Sie drehte sich zur Waschmuschel, drehte das Wasser auf, wusch sich ihre Hände und dachte sich: "Gott, was hat sie nur für einen schönen Körper." Dabei schaute sie in den Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing und beobachtete Michiru beim Abtrocknen. Sie konnte nur ihre Rückseite sehen, denn Michiru hatte sich umgedreht, aber das was sie sah gefiel ihr sehr gut. Dann trocknete sie sich ihre Hände ab, entschuldigte sich abermals bei Michiru, die ihr ein verzeihendes Lächeln zuwarf, wobei sie sich aber mittlerweile schon ihr Handtuch umgebunden hatte, und dann ging Haruka aus dem Badezimmer.  
Danach trafen sich die beiden im Wohnzimmer, Michiru war mittlerweile mit einem Nachthemd angekleidet. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und schaltete dann den Fernseher ein, da sich die beiden zusammen einen Liebesfilm ansehen wollten. Sie machten es sich auf der Couch gemütlich, naschten Popcorn und verfolgten die Handlung des Filmes. Als dieser seinen romantischen Höhepunkt ansteuerte, legte Haruka einen Arm um Michiru, worauf diese etwas näher an sie heranrückte und sanft den Kopf an ihre Schulter legte. Jeder genoss die Wärme und Geborgenheit des anderen und sie konnten sich schon bald gar nicht mehr auf den Film konzentrieren. Michiru hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch und wünschte sich, dieser Film möge niemals enden. Sie wusste, dass Haruka eine Frau war, aber sie hielt sie so fest wie ein Mann. Michiru fühlte sich beschützt und geliebt, ein Gefühl, dass sie noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte, und sie dachte, dass es kein schöneres Gefühl geben konnte. Haruka ging es ähnlich. Auch sie hatte Schmetterlinge im Bauch. Michiru war so sanft und wie sie in ihren Armen lag wünschte sich Haruka, dass sie bei ihr glücklich war.   
Sie verharrten in dieser Position bis zum Ende des Filmes, dann lösten sie sich jedoch aus ihrer Umarmung, da es ihnen peinlich war. Sie wünschten sich eine Gute Nacht und gingen schlafen. Doch einschlafen konnten sie beide nicht. Jede war in Gedanken bei der anderen.   
Michiru: "War das ein angenehmes Gefühl, wie sie mich in den Armen gehalten hat. So zärtlich und liebevoll, und doch auch so beschützend. Was macht es da noch etwas aus, dass sie eine Frau ist? Sie ist so stark wie drei Männer auf einmal und doch so sanft und liebevoll. Sie hat eine raue Schale, aber wenn man sie erst richtig kennt, entdeckt man ihren weichen Kern. Ich glaube, ich habe mich in sie verliebt. Kann das sein? In Haruka? Ob sie auch etwas für mich empfindet? Ich glaube, sie steht auf Frauen, aber bin ich denn überhaupt ihr Typ? Sie kann doch jede Frau haben, die sie will, will sie mich denn überhaupt? Andererseits, warum hat sie dann den Arm um mich gelegt? Bin ich bloß ein Spiel für sie, oder ist sie einfach nur meine Freundin, oder ...? Ach, ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich muss es herausfinden..."  
Haruka: "Oh Gott, Michiru ist eine so tolle Frau. Sie ist so sanft, ihre Augen können so zärtlich sein, sie ist so liebevoll, und so wunderschön, und und und. Wie kann man sich nur nicht in sie verlieben. Das ist wohl unmöglich. Warum habe ich so ein Pech und bin als Frau geboren worden? Michiru macht sich bestimmt nichts aus Frauen, und schon gar nichts aus mir. Obwohl, sie ist ganz anders als die anderen. Sie akzeptiert mich so, wie ich bin. Es ist ihr egal, dass ich Hosen trage und eine Jungenfrisur habe, sie nimmt mich so, wie ich bin. Unüberlegt, hitzköpfig, stur, das alles macht ihr nichts aus. Aber sie ist nur meine Freundin, nicht mehr, sie will bestimmt nichts von mir. Aber ich möchte doch so viel von ihr. Ich würde ihr alles geben, alles für sie tun, mein Leben lang. Ach, warum muss die Liebe nur so grausam sein?"  
Und so wälzten sich die beiden in ihren Betten hin und her und konnten lange nicht einschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag gingen die beiden im Park spazieren. Es war ein sehr schöner Tag, die Vögel zwitscherten, Blumen blühten überall, es war ein sehr friedlicher Ort. Als sie sich umschauten, bemerkten sie, dass eine Menge junger Liebespaare sich hier in diesem Park aufhielten. Und wer die beiden nicht kannte, hielt sie wohl ebenfalls für eines. Haruka störte das nicht im Geringsten, und auch Michiru wünschte sich, dass es so wäre. Da übersah sie einen Ast, der am Boden lag, knickte um und wäre fast hingefallen, hätte Haruka sie nicht noch rechtzeitig aufgefangen. Sie setzten sich kurz auf eine Bank, damit sich Michirus verknackster Knöchel etwas ausruhen konnte. Dabei schauten sie sich um. Es waren wirklich fast nur Liebespaare hier, manche mit Kindern, die meisten nur zu zweit. Ein etwa vierjähriges Kind rannte durch den Park und zeigte auf alle Paare, die sich hier befanden und rief: "Das ist ein Liebespaar, und das auch, ein Liebespaar, ein Liebespaar!" Und dabei lachte es fröhlich vor sich hin. Auch auf Haruka und Michiru zeigte es, und die beiden erröteten leicht. Gleichzeitig hatten sie dabei denselben Gedanken: "Wenn es doch nur so wäre." Danach umgab sie eine fast peinliche Stille, die Haruka dann schließlich brach: "Wollen wir nicht heute Abend ausgehen? Ich lade dich zum Essen ein." "Oh ja, sehr gerne", war die Antwort und beide freuten sich schon sehr auf den kommenden Abend.  
  
Michiru stand vor dem Kleiderschrank und versuchte sich für ein Kleid zu entscheiden, was gar nicht so einfach war. Sie hatte 30 verschiedene Kleider, in all denen sie einfach wunderbar aussah. Nach langem hin und her entschied sie sich schließlich für ein sehr elegantes weißes Seidenkleid mit grüner Schleife. Sie hatte es von Haruka zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag bekommen und dachte, dass ihre Freundin sich sicher freuen würde, wenn sie dieses Kleid anzog. Danach verbrachte Michiru über eine Stunde im Badezimmer um sich zurechtzumachen. Haruka hatte sich währenddessen einen schwarzen Anzug mit dazupassender Krawatte angezogen, in dem sie wirklich wie ein Mann aussah. Er war sehr elegant, aber sie wollte Michiru schließlich auch in das teuerste Restaurant der Stadt ausführen. Sie hatte noch eine Menge Geld von ihren Auto- und Motorradrennen übrig, da konnte sie für Michiru auch mal tiefer in die Tasche greifen. Gespannt wartete sie auf Michiru "Sie sieht bestimmt wieder wunderschön aus, wie jedes Mal. Egal was sie auch anzieht, alles passt ihr. Sie ist eine so himmlische Frau." Und als Michiru aus dem Bad kam und vor Haruka trat, brachte diese vor Staunen kaum ein Wort heraus. Michiru war bildschön, sie sah aus wie ein Engel, das fand Haruka jedenfalls. Nach unzähligen Komplimenten von Haruka machten sie sich dann schließlich auf den Weg in das teuerste und vornehmste Restaurant der ganzen Stadt.  
  
Das Restaurant war sehr vornehm und prachtvoll, überall hingen Engelsbilder an den Wänden, der Fußboden war mit einem goldbestickten Teppich ausgelegt, die Tischtücher passten perfekt zu den mit Silber verzierten Stühlen, und die leuchtenden Kerzen auf den Tischen hüllten alles in einen sehr romantischen Glanz. Haruka und Michiru setzten sich an einen Tisch, bestellten ihr Essen und saßen sich dann schweigend gegenüber. Beide fühlten sich sehr wohl, sie genossen die Gegenwart des anderen und hofften, dass dieser Abend nie zu Ende gehen würde.  
Als sie mit dem äußerst köstlichen Abendessen fertig waren, beschlossen sie noch ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Sie gingen durch den Park, bis sie zu dem in der Mitte gelegenen See kamen. Es war schon sehr spät, der Mond schien hell und wiederspiegelte sich im Wasser, sodass die Umgebung in einem sehr romantischen Glanz gehüllt wurde. Haruka und Michiru gingen über die kleine Brücke und blieben in der Mitte stehen. Haruka lehnte sich an das Geländer und starrte gedankenvoll auf den See "Soll ich ihr sagen, was ich für sie empfinde? Dass sie das wundervollste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt ist? Oder lacht sie mich dann vielleicht aus? Ach, wenn ich doch nur wüsste, was ich jetzt machen soll?" Michiru sah Haruka von der Seite an "Sie ist so wundervoll. Als mich ihr Blick vorhin im Restaurant getroffen hat und ich ihr tief in die Augen gesehen habe, da habe ich es gewusst: ich liebe sie! Ich liebe sie über alles, aber empfindet sie denn auch so für mich?" Michiru sah Haruka fragend an. Diese drehte sich zu ihr um und die beiden standen sich nun direkt gegenüber. Der Abstand zwischen ihnen betrug bloß einen halben Meter und sie blickten sich tief in die Augen. Ihre Herzen schlugen höher, sie sahen sich an, ihre Lippen näherten sich einander, und dann, dann küssten sie sich. Es war ein sehr langer, zärtlicher Kuss, den die beiden wohl nie mehr in ihrem ganzen Leben vergessen würden.   
Nach zwei Minuten, die beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder. Sie standen sich nun einfach nur gegenüber und schauten sich etwas verlegen an. Keine traute sich etwas zu sagen, sie starrten sich einfach nur an. Doch dann ertrug Haruka Michirus Blick nicht länger, also drehte sie sich verlegen um und meinte, sie sollten nun nachhause gehen. Michiru war enttäuscht, sagte aber nichts und folgte ihrer Freundin wortlos.   
  
Zuhause angekommen sagte noch immer keiner ein Wort. Schweigend betraten sie ihr Haus und gingen auf ihre Zimmer. Haruka zog sich ihr Nachtgewand an und dachte sich: "Das war wohl der schönste und zärtlichste Kuss in meinem ganzen Leben. Ob Michiru auch so empfindet? Nein, sie findet mich jetzt sicher abstoßend, sie kann mich niemals lieben, oder doch? Findet sie mich denn wirklich so fürchterlich oder rede ich mir das nur ein? Nein, ich kann mich nicht länger vor meinen Gefühlen verstecken. Ich muss ihr sagen, dass ich sie liebe. Sie empfindet doch auch etwas für mich, sonst hätte sie mich sicher nicht geküsst. Ich muss doch bloß zu ihr gehen und ihr meine Liebe gestehen. Aber das ist nicht so einfach." In dem Moment betrat Michiru das Zimmer. Sie hatte ein seidenes Nachthemd an, in dem sie sehr gut aussah. Sie sah Haruka schweigend und mit einem sehr verliebten Blick an. Haruka erwiderte diesen Blick ebenso verliebt und ihr Herz begann wie wild zu schlagen. Schweigend kam Michiru auf sie zu, Haruka legte schweigend ihre Arme um sie und die beiden küssten sich abermals. Dieser Kuss dauerte zwar nicht allzu lange, aber dafür war er umso inniger. Nach einer Minute trennten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander, aber sie hielten sich immer noch eng umschlungen fest. "Ich liebe dich", hauchte Michiru Haruka ins Ohr. "Ich liebe dich auch", bekam sie als Antwort zurückgeflüstert. Daraufhin löste sich Michiru aus der Umarmung und sah Haruka einfach nur an. Dann streifte sie sich die Träger ihres Nachthemdes von den Schultern, so dass dieses sanft zu Boden glitt. Da sie darunter nichts anhatte, stand sie Haruka nun völlig nackt gegenüber. Die beiden brauchten keine Worte, um sich zu verstehen. Jeder konnte in den Gedanken des anderen lesen, dass sie dasselbe dachten und wollten. Michiru knöpfte ihrer Freundin den Oberteil ihres Nachtgewandes auf und ließ ihn lautlos auf den Boden gleiten. Sanft drückte sie sie auf ihr Bett und begann sie zu küssen...  
  
Als Haruka am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag Michiru nicht mehr neben ihr. Das jagte ihr einen kleinen Schrecken ein. Sie dachte an die vorige Nacht, die wohl die schönste ihres ganzen Lebens gewesen war. Doch jetzt war Michiru nicht mehr da. Hatte sie sie etwa verletzt? Haruka sprang aus dem Bett und wollte ihre Freundin suchen. Da sie sie im Obergeschoss ihres Hauses nicht finden konnte, ging sie hinunter. Als sie die Küche betrat, war Michiru gerade dabei Frühstück zu machen. Wortlos setzte sich Haruka an den Tisch und blickte ihrer Freundin schweigend in die Augen. Michiru setzte sich zu ihr und die beiden sahen sich an. Wieder ein ausgedehntes Schweigen. Michiru begann sich ein Marmeladenbrötchen zu streichen. Haruka sah ihr etwas verwirrt dabei zu. "Bereust du , was letzte Nacht geschehen ist?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme, da sie Angst hatte, dass sie Michiru vielleicht verletzt haben könnte. Doch Michiru warf ihr nur ein sanftes Lächeln entgegen und antwortete: "Nein, warum sollte ich. Ich bin mit der liebsten Frau der ganzen Welt zusammen, was gibt es da zu bereuen?"  
  
Und so begann für die beiden die schönste Zeit ihres Lebens.  
  
THE END  
  
  
So, das war's. Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch gefallen. Ich habe mir wirklich viel Mühe gegeben, diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Über Kritik (ob gut oder schlecht) würde ich mich jederzeit freuen. Bitte mailt mir doch, wie es euch gefallen hat oder ob ihr noch Verbesserungsvorschläge habt etc. Mail to: sailoruranusneptun@yahoo.de  
  
Ciao, eure Bienebiene!  



End file.
